Battles Without, Battles Within
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs The Centauran Crystal Path fleet, under the influence of the Ri'Kammi Hive Mind, comes to Sanctuary, bent on destruction. And while a fight rages outside the colony vessel, another battle, just as dangerous and critical, is fought within... Service/Defense Quarter A broad corridor with gunmetal gray bulkheads illuminated by angled light strips imbedded into the walls, giving off a cold bluish-white glow that fades to shadow as the bulkheads climb toward the conduits and girders high overhead. A sealable steel door in the starboard wall is marked with a dark blue tramp freighter silhouette. Another door is marked with a shiny yellow sun. Further down, one finds a low archway leading into a facility marked with a placard that features a crimson heart. A security door equipped with a camera that sweeps the corridor is marked with a series of four vertical black bars. At the deepest end toward the core of Sanctuary stands a double-doored entrance to a chamber that is marked with a pair of bright blue masks, one happy, one sad. Antigrav lifts are available for passage to other decks. A group of men and women stand talking in the Service/defense quarters of the UCV Sanctuary in upset voices. as Cail steps off the lift. Mordecai nods. "Who will vouch for him? Who committed the probe?" Marsyn remains where it is, studying Cail. Briette shakes her head, "I have not done a probe since I lack the talent to. I can only rid the mind of the tendril." Mordecai looks at Cail. "Which Centauran probed you?" Versailles' Honor heads at full burn towards the Resistance. HSV Resistance rips through the fabric of reality, leaving a glowing tear in space behind it for a brief moment, a brilliant light seeming to flare directly through the ship for a moment. Its dark, enlonged gleam shines sunlight off of one side, while the only thing visible are the interior lights on the other, its paint completely black. Its guns swivel as they track various targets on all sides, though don't seem to lock onto anything as it moves into conventional engines, flames igniting from each row to trail behind it, smoke evaporating in space quite quickly. Cail looks around "Tinal of the Centaurans probed me." he says in a calm voice thick with held back anger. Ming looks to Cail. LoneEagle sighs, "One of you do something so we can ready ourselves for battle, this bickering is useless, either do something or I'll kill him now since you seem to want his blood." Tolobo frowns, "hrml...well, lets get this over with and start worry about other things" Briette frowns, "Tinal shouldn't be doing that alone! It is dangerous without help." Ming watches LoneEagle with a discerning eye... Mordecai lifts his chins, grumbling. "Fine. If he betrays us, the Hive wins, and his people die as well. It will be as the Voice wills." He proceeds to the flight deck. Brakiria's Tear swings around towards the Resistance, but does not move from her station close to the surface of Sanctuary. Tolobo burbles in his tank "hrml! well, if a fish is needed, then a fish is need. hrml" he stares at cail and attempts to probe his mind. Mordecai walks through a doorway and into the flight deck. Mordecai has left. Stargazer stands quietly beside LoneEagle, she steps a bit closer to him. Cail grunts "Seems everyone wants to kill me. Both the Guardian Fleet, and the residents of the Sanctuary and its allies. If it's what you all want. then so be it." Abrix shrugs and heads to the flight deck. Marsyn decides that Cail is getting enough attention. It drifts over to Ming. Cail isn't armed, and wears a tattered black uniform he looks the crowd over once more, a sad expression on his face. LoneEagle frowns and and looks to Britte, "Stargazer, guard Briette with me." Noticing Marsyn drifitng to her, Ming smooths back a bit of her hair and smiles a little. Briette frowns and follows Mordecai. "We will come back to probe later within Cail. The Hive can overtake at different moments. He may be fine now but later not." Stargazer nods to LoneEagle and steps to the other side of Briette. Serene remembers the words of Balthazar and looks at Cail closely. Abrix walks through a doorway and into the flight deck. Abrix has left. Marsyn loses some altitude, still scrutinizing Ming, ~Who are you, and what is your purpose here?~ It telepaths to her. HSV Resistance begins to come to a stop behind the Sanctuary, its guns coming up to bear as their ports snap open, red glimmers of electric-like power dancing along their edges as it rolls back towards their base. They seem to be ready to open up with beam weapons, while the missile launchers pop open, the front area opening up in a triangle form. The ship's engines flare brightly then fade out, as it maneuvers into a broadsiding position on all the hostile forces. Tolobo shakes his head at cail "dreadfully sorry 'bout all this business sir, nothing personal of course" he turns and follows Abrix. Tolobo walks through a doorway and into the flight deck. Tolobo has left. Briette sends to Marsyn, ~I will be up ahead with the Eye. Once you have spoken to Ming, please join us." Ming closes her eyes, looking weary. "Why do you have to do that..." Cail stands his ground, placing his hands at his hips. LoneEagle motions to Cail, "You will remain close to one of my braves at all time, I only hope you are telling us the truth." Briette walks through a doorway and into the flight deck. Briette has left. Marsyn replies to Ming, taking on the demeanor of an investigator, ~I will ask the questions. Answer mine.~ It commands Stargazer follows after Briette, casting a glance up at LoneEagle as she does so. Cail just shrugs. Stargazer walks through a doorway and into the flight deck. Stargazer has left. Serene walks over to Cail laying a hand gently on his arm. "If you are here to help do not mind the others . just concentrate on what you are here for" She turns abruptly and follows into the flight deck. Serene walks through a doorway and into the flight deck. Serene has left. Neilson eyes the Centauran with mild suspicion, but doesn't leave his place. Ming glares at the wrinkled jellyfish. "I'm here to help out. Why else?" She purses her lips. LoneEagle nods and follows Briette and Stargazer, leaving other braves to follow the being with psionics that they have been ordered to guard. A sad smile shines in Cail's eyes at the first kind word uttered to him in a long time, he sighs as serene leaves. LoneEagle walks through a doorway and into the flight deck. LoneEagle has left. Brakiria's Tear glows slightly as her forward weapons power up to ready status, although her sensor systems are still in sweep mode, and she does not lock weapons. Cail takes a deep breath and looks around again as people begin leaving. Cail mutters something inaudible to himself. Marsyn without warning, attempts to enter Ming's mind and give her a quick scan. Placing a hand to her forehead, Ming looks troubled. "Damn..." she says in her accented voice. Satisfied, the Centauran sends a gruff vibe of an apology, of sorts. It begins drifing toward the flight deck. Versailles' Honor makes a wide 'U-Turn' and heads toward the Sanctuary at full burn. Cail turns his head to Ming "I agree" he says in a wry voice. Ming starts to look somewhat recovered, and glares briefly at Cail. The ship glimmers with bright flickering colors for a moment, dimming to a dullish blue as her shields power up and form a barrier around the ship. Marsyn walks through a doorway and into the flight deck. Marsyn has left. Ming starts to walk off, toward the flight deck... Cail shrugs and takes another deep breath. Ming walks through a doorway and into the flight deck. Ming has left. Neilson hums softly. Noting the apparent relocations, he, too, heads towards the Flight Deck. Neilson walks through a doorway and into the flight deck. Neilson has left. You enter Lift 1. Lift 1 A cylindrical chamber, large enough to hold perhaps a dozen humanoids. Soft lighting from the ceiling shines off the curved steel walls. The only item of interest is a small panel listing possible destinations and controls. Cail pushes a button on the lift panel. A disembodied electronic voice says, "En route to Command Quarter". The door slides shut with a whoosh. The lift begins to accelerate upwards. The lift decelerates. The lift stops and the door slides open revealing Command Quarter\par o\par You step through the exit Command Quarter Bright white lights gleam from overhead mounts, illuminating the angular gray bulkheads in this broad chamber near the relative top of the Sanctuary colony vessel. Footsteps echo along the riveted deck plates. Security cameras swivel, taking in a full sweep of the domed chamber. Colonial police, Vanguard enlisted personnel and warriors from the Nall Clawed Fist Fleet stand guard outside a pair of large double doors marked with a stylized dove bearing an olive branch in its beak. An archway leading into a high-ceilinged chamber is emblazoned with a glowing blue disc. Another chamber has double doors marked with the icon of a small humanoid figure seated at a desk. A sealed hydraulic door at the extreme forward end of the chamber is marked with a bright crimson circle. Antigrav lifts are available for passage to lower decks. Cail sighs looking around he mumbles to himself "Great job Cail. They'll probably wanna execute you for this too." sighs with irritation and heads for the command center. Command Center The brains of the massive Sanctuary colony ship are found in this chamber atop the highest point of the upper curve of the orb. Steps lead down from an observation platform into the command center proper, with its various systems consoles. Cail blinks entering, he come to attention "Sorry to intrude, senator." The bridge is in, well, it's not chaos. But quiet panic would be a good term. Ebonpelt spins around the chair of the command console, turning a very intent blue gaze on Cail. "Yes, recruit?" Cail blinks again standing at attention "I just wanted to know if maybe I could help out up here in some way, senator" he says in an uncertain voice "My company doesn't seem to be welcome anywhere" he sighs slightly. Ebonpelt raises her brows. "Hmmmm. I HAD expected to have a guard with me, but he appears to have been detained elsewhere. What is your position?" One of the techs looks up. "No further response from the Terran battleship ma'.... Wooooha. Sal'thrla? Who're you?" The comm crackles: <> "Sssanctuary Command thissss is the Nall warssship Sal'thrla. We have come to aide you." Cail speaks in a clear voice as if repeating something said a 100 times "I specialize in starship gunnery, and fighter piloting, senator." Four braves stand a fair distance behind Cail frowning, ready to execute him at one false move. Ebonpelt turns back to the console, purring. "Sal'thrla, I am delighted to see you. I hoped that I would be seeing you. You are most welcome. Contact the Versailles' Honor to liaise with Brigadier-General Tominov on military matters." "Transmission sent ma'm.." A commtech says softly. Ebonpelt looks back around to Cail. "A gunner and pilot? Hmmmmm. A probationer, presumably, or you'd be out there now.... Why do people want to kill you? I'd prefer not to have to shoot anyone tonight, if you don't mind." Cail keeps his military dull tone looking straight forward, eyes very haunted although his expression is solid "Because I am from Earth, senator. They believe I am a spy for the Guardian Fleet, ma'm." Several techs look up at this, narrowing their eyes at Cail. But none of them speak up, except to say. "Nall ship on scanners.. 1331 hm out.." Versailles' Honor communicates back and forth between the Grimlahdi cruisers Hasskrak and Urgkathga as their fighter squads flit back and fourth between them, waiting for the attack. Strider has arrived. Ebonpelt looks startled. "Oh. Ohh.... I thought your accent was strange. Hmmmm. Well, we're shielding one set of fugitives already. Another one's unlikely to make things worse. But... if you are an assassin sent to cause mayhem, don't bother. I'm not really important at all, y'know." She winks, before turning back to the viewscreen at the tech's words. "Tightbeam transmission from the Resistance ma'm.." A commtech says, the speakers crackle: "Resistance to Sanctuary, what is this entire situation about?" Strider walks into the area and quickly spots Ebonpelt. He approaches the Demarian and nods. "I know we're in the middle of a small crisis, but I was never told what role I was to fill aboard this ship." Cail chuckles softly at Ebonpelt's joke. Sal'thrla snaps out of OtherSpace just out side of the fleet grouping. A faint green hue then envelops the ship and a shadowy warm glow starts up in its weapon ports as it sets course to join the rest of the assembled battle fleet. The LMS Midnight is moving into its assigned position in the fleet, docking bays open then close, turrets spin, and static bursts on enemy frequencies, all last minute tests. Ebonpelt leans forward, to reply into the microphone. Cail looks to the viewscreen with an anxious expression. Versailles' Honor moves into formation at the head of the fleet. Sensors sweeping the space where the Centaurian Fleet should emerge from OtherSpace. Ebonpelt says, "Resistance, this is Sanctuary. A summary of the situation is that we believe the Crystal Path to be presently under manipulation of the Ri'Kammi Hive Mind. For a number of reasons, chiefly our freedom from any dependence on them, the Hivers wish to see us destroyed. We have repeatedly requested that the Centaurans use negotiations and peaceful means, but they seem bent on a military confrontation. We will, of course, defend ourselves if attacked, as will our allies." SCF Banshee Four continues flying escort close to the Versailles' Honor. Cail frowns, darkly muttering "What are they doing here?" mostly to himself. "Transmission sent.. Ma'm, we should get these civilians out of here.. Nalls, Terrans..It's going to get messy.." The lead tech says. Ebonpelt looks up at the tech, then around at the door. She grins, raising a hand in greeting to Strider. "Hmmmmm. Yeah. Strider's sort of a bodyguard, and this other gentleman is sort of a Vanguard soldier, it seems.... Hmmmm." Cail frowns mumbling "I ..uld b. .ut there" quietly to himself he looks to Ebonpelt. "Senator. With your permission I should return to the flight deck, maybe they will need another pilot. Strider rubs his face a bit, then proceeds to say, "I'm a bodyguard, eh? Well, whose body am I guarding?" "He's from Earth, and that's only their captial ship floating out there.." One of the techs grouses. The comm crackles: Ebonpelt grins at Strider. "How about him?" She points to Cail. "Our newest Vanguard recruit. From Earth. Take care of him - and that's not a euphemism!" *a bark of feline laughter* Welcome aboard Sal'tharla. Cail throws strider a glance "With your leave senator" he says in a crisp voice coming to full attention again ready to leave. One of the techs gawps. "My.... God." Ebonpelt nods to Cail. "Take care." She then whips her gaze back to the screen. Strider looks over at Cail. "well, I guess I'll be guarding you. Whenever you're ready" The viewscreen zooms up on an object. Cail smiles and heads out With a giant flash, the realm of OtherSpace releases with compulsion a Centauran battleship and its escorts. The battleship, Four miles in diameter if it is an inch, this immense disk towers over the surrounding space like the legendary Gotroth, the destroyer of worlds. Its immense skin shimmers darkly in in the sunlight, the ribbed support structure that gives the hull its shape looking eirely like bones underneath skin. Small organic looking openings who's purpose cannot be identified dot the hull like millions of tiny mouths. While a larger gaping maw serves the purpose of a docking bay, easily a quarter of a mile across in size. From the top of the vessel protrude a number of long, sleek looking fingers that claw at space, the openings in the end revealing their purpose as gigantic weapons of destruction. In comparison, the translucent skin that reveals the massive bridge of this gigantic vessel appears to be but a small dot on the surface. The 12 destroyers dotting around the battleship, looking more like specs compared to the battleship. They surround the giant battleship like they were remoras attached to a shark. Sal'thrla pulls in just a head of the rest of the fleet who are still grouped around Sanctuary. But also a bit closer to the Resistance and keeping them in view. The comm crackles: Resistance to Sanctuary. I request a list of the hiver-infected ships immediately. Ebonpelt mewls, muttering into the microphone. "Resistance - I think that's one." Command Quarter Bright white lights gleam from overhead mounts, illuminating the angular gray bulkheads in this broad chamber near the relative top of the Sanctuary colony vessel. Footsteps echo along the riveted deck plates. Security cameras swivel, taking in a full sweep of the domed chamber. Colonial police, Vanguard enlisted personnel and warriors from the Nall Clawed Fist Fleet stand guard outside a pair of large double doors marked with a stylized dove bearing an olive branch in its beak. An archway leading into a high-ceilinged chamber is emblazoned with a glowing blue disc. Another chamber has double doors marked with the icon of a small humanoid figure seated at a desk. A sealed hydraulic door at the extreme forward end of the chamber is marked with a bright crimson circle. Antigrav lifts are available for passage to lower decks. Strider steps out of the command center and says, "Where to?" Brakiria's Tear turns away from the Resistance, thrusting forward from the surface of Sanctuary but not straying more than 50hm from the massive moon-sized station. She seems to be waiting for something. Four braves swoop up behind Cail following him silently, Cail looks back to them and chuckles "I dont know. I seem to be gathering an army of my own here" smiles briefly to Strider. HSV Resistance fires up its engines once again, though lightly, the maneuvering jets quickly venting steam into space, the lights from the running lights making it almost seem to glow for a brief moment. All sensors track to the new arrivals, the guns seeming to follow along with it, the ball-like turrets spinning along the dark, but mechanical, hull. The Midnight turns its hangar bay away from the confrontation. Strider nods, looking at the group of Qua. He returns his focus to Cail. "I can see that. Didn't you say something about the flight deck?" Loudspeaker: Red Alert. Attention all hands, the Centauran ships have entered the system. Suddenly, you think you should go back to that pompous Mystic Mordecai and give him a piece of your mind. Cail listens up "Yes, flight deck. I'm a pilot. Cail Flood." Cail grins slightly to himself. Cail reaches out his hand to shake. Strider nods. "I'm a cop, currently employed as a bodyguard." He shakes Cail's hand, then again begins to speak. "I'm Dash Strider." Cail nods "Nice to meet you. People on this vessel apparently want to hurt me so I might need you" he frowns slightly "Let's go to flight deck." You enter Lift 1. Lift 1 A cylindrical chamber, large enough to hold perhaps a dozen humanoids. Soft lighting from the ceiling shines off the curved steel walls. The only item of interest is a small panel listing possible destinations and controls. Strider steps in through the door. Strider has arrived. Cail pushes a button on the lift panel. A disembodied electronic voice says, "En route to Remembrance Quarter". The door slides shut with a whoosh. The lift begins to accelerate downwards. The lift decelerates. The lift stops and the door slides open revealing Remembrance Quarter Cail whaps his forehead "Wrong floor. I'm a little lost on this vessel." Strider raises an eyebrow, then says, "Deck 4" Brakiria's Tear ignores the Resistance, remaining perfectly stationary as she waits for the Centaurans to respond. The braves all frown. Cail pushes a button on the lift panel. A disembodied electronic voice says, "En route to Service/Defense Quarter".\par The door slides shut with a whoosh. The lift begins to accelerate downwards. The lift decelerates. The lift stops and the door slides open revealing Service/Defense Quarter Versailles' Honor holds formation at the head of the fleet while several of her fighters weave between the rest of the fleet. You step through the exit Service/Defense Quarter A broad corridor with gunmetal gray bulkheads illuminated by angled light strips imbedded into the walls, giving off a cold bluish-white glow that fades to shadow as the bulkheads climb toward the conduits and girders high overhead. A sealable steel door in the starboard wall is marked with a dark blue tramp freighter silhouette. Another door is marked with a shiny yellow sun. Further down, one finds a low archway leading into a facility marked with a placard that features a crimson heart. A security door equipped with a camera that sweeps the corridor is marked with a series of four vertical black bars. At the deepest end toward the core of Sanctuary stands a double-doored entrance to a chamber that is marked with a pair of bright blue masks, one happy, one sad. Antigrav lifts are available for passage to other decks. Strider steps out of the lift Strider has arrived. Cail heads for flight deck taking a deep breath Flight Deck A high, broad chamber that serves as the flight prep and launch deck for the Sanctuary colony ship. A blister module high atop the port wall, above the entrance, serves as the control tower. To starboard, a wide slit opens onto the blackness of space. The cargo bay is aft. A muster room is fore. Neilson swears under his breath, storming over to his pry bar and snatching it up. Strider arrives from Service/Defense Quarter . Strider has arrived. Sal'thrla activates its thrusters and moves a short distance to take up postion between the Sanctuary and the course of the Centauran ship. Tolobo gulps some water "hrlm! easy now sir, these are the good ones!" Rainhawk has arrived. The swirling portal opens up long enough to spit out Rainhawk. The braves trailing Cail enter. SCBB White Shield thrusts slowly forward from behind the Sanctuary where she was holding position, her weapons glowing and ready at full charge as she moves to join the defense fleet. Marsyn sends to Cogsan, ~We will aid the Mystics.~ It floats up a few feet, taking note of Zetral's threatening behaviour, fanning out its tentacles. Mordecai raises his eyebrows. "They are here..." He glances toward Briette. "They are here." Cogsan notices Zetral's actions, raising a tentacle gently. "Peace." It vocalizes, seemingly unworried. Remus sighs, looking at Mordecai. "This is is all unnecessary..." Abrix turns over to Rainhawk as he comes through ~My Good friend, glad you could make it to the party.~ LoneEagle looks over at Rainhawk when he comes through and motions him over. Strider walks in just behind Cail, his hand dangling at his side, near his pulse pistol. Tolobo nods at Zetral "And i do believe your ship has left, sir." Stargazer stands closely at Briette's right, LoneEagle stands to Briette's left. Cail looks around uncertainly. Rainhawk emerges from the teleportal, an expression of sorrow upon his face. Ming turns her head slightly to look back at Remus. Her mouth gapes open a little, eyes narrow. "Heh..." CPBB Mindshard slowly but surely comes to a complete stop. Once the stop is complete, parts of the organic membrane of the battlecruiser point in the general direction of the Sanctuary. Cail sends Mordecai a quick frown. LMS Midnight moves forward to sit off the flank of the Versailles' Honor. Zetral breathes a sigh of relief, however short. He doesn't move to re-secure the stun gun, though. Upon hearing the news of his ship leaving, he swears, once more, and kicks at the deck plating. Tolobo observes the battleship with a frown, burbling softly to himself "oh goodness me! no good can come of that i should think!" Neilson tucks his bar beneath his arm and goes through the motions of securing his helmet and airpack, pulling straps snug and checking hooks and clasps, grumbling all the while. Rainhawk pauses to peer starboard into the vacuum. With a nod to Abrix, Rainhawk moves over to LoneEagle. Cogsan turns its attention back to its commanding officer. ~Doing our best to prevent Hiver intervention?~ Briette looks back at Mordecai, "I shall follow your lead, Eye. They come and we are ready." pulling closer to her small group. "Shall we stand in formation with those that can probe at front and those that psionically attack behind with the others at the rear?" Stargazer nods a greeting to Rainhawk. Ming's hands grip her shoulders more tightly now than ever. Briette looks at the others with a quick glance and then keeps her attention to her group. Mordecai glances toward Cail, nodding. "Back so soon?" Abrix looks at Briette ~There will be chaos in a minute, a formation will not hold in the heat of battle.~ Tolobo seems to be looking about his tank with worry, burbling to himself "hrml...a fragile little ocean for an unhappy fish!" Cail frowns at Mordecai's voice "You got a problem with that?" he sends Mordecai another cold look. Remus hrms, "Announce a surrender to the Centaurans. It's the only reasonable thing to be done." LoneEagle blinks and looks around, "Stargazer, we are leaving..collect all the Qua..this is not our fight." The ship remains stationary, her shields glowing with a dull rainbow/blue mix. CPBB Mindshard finishes deploying its organic turrets. The Centauran escort surrounding the large battlecruiser start spreading out, taking up defensive position around the battlecruiser. Strider looks back and forth between Cail and Mordecai, then simply shrugs. Mordecai smiles faintly. "Well, I have stated my concern..." He snaps his eyes toward LoneEagle. "The Hivers..." He nods. "They have begun their assault." Stargazer looks with surprise at LoneEagle. Rainhawk nods to Stargazer. He says to LoneEagle, "I rather doubt that." Cogsan notices Remus, focusing its attention on the Mystic. "It is not reasonable. Why do you wish to surrender to the Hivers?" Ming's hands drop to her side. She's eying Zetral... Tolobo frowns yet again, and slides his tank a bit nearer the braves. Cail just gives Mordecai a hurt glare and looks down. Serene freezes in surprise and watches LoneEagle attempting to read his emotions. Neilson locks his eyes on one of the Centaurans - Marysn - and shouts, "You're just /sooo/ friggin' calm, aren't ya? /Aren't ya?!/ Damnit..." He shakes his prybar in its direction. "You led 'em here, didn't ya? Ya came in friggin' peace ta betray us? Is dat yer plan?" Abrix turns to LoneEagle ~And where are you going? Leave on a ship? You would be shot down, You are not going through the teleportal so you are stuck ehre so learn to fight fast.~ Smug Mystic. You want to punch him. Remus glances harshly at Cogsan. "Surrender to the Centaurans. No good will come from either us or them being destroyed. The hivers make no such distinctions." Zetral stares, mindlessly at the screen, not having a clue what to do or were to go. He simpley watches helplessly. Ming takes a few steps back, looking confused and disgusted all at once. LoneEagle looks at everyone and narrows his eyes, "I am taking my people home." Stargazer glances at Abrix who doesn't seem to know all warriors know how to fight. Cail starts heading towards Mordecai with an expression of more determined anger, fists clenched. Marsyn floats a few feet upward, suddenly radiating nervousness at the accostment. It attempts to reach out psionically to Neilson, divining for a foreign influence. Stargazer looks at LoneEagle, "Are not the Mystics also our people?" Cogsan telepaths privately to Marsyn. ~I believe we might cause more trouble then we are worth...~ Its emotional aura seems completely calm. Abrix shakes his head at LoneEagle an angry look on his face ~Hmm, History will remember you as the coward that didn't have a backbone at the last minute. I hope the hivers get you first.~ Serene shakes her head "LoneEagle this is not you speaking fight it if you can ..We must help him they have him." Strider runs up to Cail and makes an attempt at stepping in front on him. "You said people already are out to kill you. Don't go making anyone else want to." Marsyn points an accusing tentacle at Neilson. Its vocalizer mechanically drones, "This one is posessed. We must rid him of the infestation." Cail glares up at Mordecai while approaching him. "I'll give you something to concern yourself with" he says as he closes in. Tolobo grimaces "hrml, and so it is i see! bad business indeed!" he looks at LoneEagle with suspiscion. Briette raises an eyebrow and frowns, "Serene tell me what is going on." Cail looks really angry now. Ming backs up even more, a look of horror crossing her face... Cogsan emits surprise, and probes Neilson itself. Serene turns to Briette "The Hivers have affected LoneEagle. We must help him." Neilson continues harrassing the Centauran, excaliming, "Damnit, you /did/. You led them to us... What happens now? Huh?" He storms over in the Centauran's direction. "Friggin' possessed. Possess this, you... you..." He takes a swat at Marsyn with his prybar. Rainhawk says authoritatively, "Everyone, please stay calm." Stargazer looks over at Serene and back at LoneEagle, searching his face. Tolobo looks about in fright ~a little instruction please?~ LoneEagle hears Stargazer and Serene as he visibly struggles to clear his mind. Cail doesn't seem to care about anything other than his fists and Mordecai's face. Marsyn attempts to levitate upwards and back, out of reach as quickly as possible. Assuming he moves safely out of the way, he attempts a most unkind telekinetic shove. Stargazer steps to LoneEagles side placing an hand on his arm, "LoneEagle?" Abrix turns to the Eye. ~Is he infected by a hiver?~ Tolobo gulps water "oh my!" and attempts to attack Cail's mind psionically. Briette turns to Abrix, ~Do not backlash at something you don't know anything about.~ She pulls Serene to LoneEagle, "Clutch him now and probe. I will follow through and kill the tendril in his mind. Now!" Strider once again tries to intervene, putting his arm in front of Cail. Zetral continues staring out at the closing ships, waiting for the killing to start. Rainhawk states, "It is reasonabe to assume that if anyone here is experiencing unusual behaviors, that they are being adversely affected by the Mind." Mordecai raises a hand as Cail approaches. "Calm yourself, son. You have been infected by a Hiver." Stargazer grips LoneEagle's arm, "My Chief, stay with me" Ming's eyes narrow at Zetral, suspiciously. Serene reaches out and takes a firm hold on LoneEagles mind probing him ."Fight, LoneEagle" Cail looks really strange as if an inner fight is going on inside him, he grabs Striders arm and tries to push it aside so that he can reach Mordecai. Remus sighs, looking about with disgust. "We will never achieve victory this way." He looks towards the massive docking door. "Such a pity." LoneEagle cries out at the onslaught to his mind as he fight to regain himself and those within try to keep him. Briette sends quickly to Marsyn and Tolobo, ~Marsyn I will need your experience in this battle. Please engage LoneEagle as well and help Serene.~ Abrix shakes his head ~Then tell me what to do.~ After a few moments, a Centauran destroyer seperates from the escort and proceeds to close on the Sanctuary. Heading directly toward a complement of fighters, it starts to open fire. The fighters weave in and out as the destroyer sends its massive salvos towards the fighters. Cogsan looks about everywhere, noticing everything breaking out. It starts probing people in general, checking for Hiver influence. Ming looks back to Remus again, her expression uncertain. Neilson is flung back by Marsyn's telekinetic attack, landing roughly on the deck. He goes sprawling and sliding. Virloth arrives from Service/Defense Quarter . Virloth has arrived. Zetral keeps concentrating on the ships, as if he thinks that this will keep the ship from being damaged. He is oblivious to the looks in his direction. Virloth shuffles quickly towards the DropShip-White Shield Virloth boards the DS-White Shield. Virloth has left. Stargazer holds LoneEagle's arm in both hands, trying to give him strength to fight, her eyes dampen as she continues to search his eyes. The bay doors begin to slide open as the DS-White Shield prerares for departure ... Rainhawk nods sadly. He moves further starboard, toward the blackness of space. There, he kneels to the ground, simply sitting, watching. The DS-White Shield fires its engines as it departs through the docking bay doors. Ascending to a height of twenty feet, Marsyn begins to comply with Briette's request, aiding Serene. Serene speaks into LoneEagle searching for his real self and communicating her support to him. "Briette now.. do it now" Strider continues walking backwards, following beside Cail. He tenses his arm and yells out, "Will someone do something with him?!" Briette sends to Abrix, ~Back us up!~ Cail turns his head slightly and yells "Let me go, Strider. I'm gonna plaster that pompous Mystic for calling me a spy. It's going to be alright." he keeps struggling towards Mordecai. Cogsan focuses on Cail, first trying to plant a mental suggestion. ~Tired... I am tired...~ trying to make it look as if it is Cail's thought. Ming begins to move toward Cail, dazed at first but collecting herself slowly... Abrix nods, and sends a telepathic attack at LoneEagle as well. One by one, the attacks are driving out the tendrils of the Hive Mind from those affected. Cail staggers slightly as his eyes become slightly foggy "Just a little tired that's all" rubs his head "And I've got a headache. I'll go for a nap when I'm done with the Mystic." He trudges on. Neilson rolls over and roughly pushes himself back up to his feet. He stands, wobbily, and looks around for the Centauran again. "Damn, ya jus' crossed da line even more!" Stargazer leans closer to LoneEagle, whispering urgently, "my Chief fight" You no longer feel the need to attack the Mystic. HSV Resistance engages thrusters, and manuevers into position to overshoot an intercept. Briette attempts to attack the tendril in LoneEagle's mind. Tolobo looks about in worry, not knowing what to do. he watches Cail, and launches another attack on his mind. Cail blinks. Cail drops to his knees and grabs his head "Oww!" Mordecai glances toward Tolobo. "Stop attacking him!" The intense pain drives you to unconsciousness, and you collapse. Marsyn backs up Briette's attempt, trying to assist her in snuffing out the tendril of hive influence within LoneEagle's mind. Cogsan watches Cail for several moments longer, then tries the same tactic on Neilson, attempting to plant a suggestion. ~This is embarrasing. I should just apologize and leave.~ Cail falls forward from his knee-position and lands flat on his face, unconscious.